La vida
by Mysyticmoon
Summary: A series of drabbles based on Lavi and Kanda. "Baka Usagi…" "See, even with the nicknames, Yuu chan...La Vida" Kanda blinked. "That's us. It's always interesting when you're around…when we're together. 'The Life'. That's what I think. La viDa."
1. La viDa

**Disclaimer:** Me gusta D. gray -man pero lo es no mio. (DGM belongs to me! unless you can read that, you'll have to believe what I say -laughs-)

**Warning:** Español -nods- use of other languages. That's not really a warning, I just feel like putting it there. Oh um, this is suppose to be 'friendship' but if you read it you'll be like "Ok, I totally see shounen-ai there." 'Cause I was thinking the same thing while I was writing it.

**~La viDa~**

**(The Life)  
**

**

* * *

**

"Soy tu maestra de Español nueva. Hoy..."

Lavi tuned out the new teacher, looking towards a long-haired individual sitting by the window at the back of the class. Their cheek cupped in the palm of their right hand, the left folded on the table, as they looked outside the window. Lavi looked beyond the person and saw what they saw; a big tree in the back of the school yard.

He continued to stare at it until a sudden movement in his immediate looking direction caught his attention. Lavi saw the person staring at him, their expression, bored; almost emotionless.

The redhead felt his lips tug upward at one side; smiling wearily. Lavi turned away and tore at the edge of notebook paper from the book sitting on his desk. He scribbled something on it before crumpling the already small paper in his hand. He turned back to the person he had been staring at. The paper in his hand carefully thrown, landing at the other's desk legs.

The other student bent over receiving the paper and opened it.

Lavi continued staring until he felt a nudge in his shoulder blade. When he turned in his seat to inquire what the person behind him wanted, they simply pointed forward with the same pencil that must have poked him.

"Señor Lavi," the teacher looked annoyed having a student not pay attention. "Please translate number 22 into Spanish for the class."

Lavi let loose a sheepish grin before translating the question almost flawlessly with an intentional fumble before sitting back down; the teacher already moving on with the lesson.

He took one more glance at the student sitting at the back of class. They continued looking out the window at the big tree in the school yard. The paper open to the desk surface.

_Yuu~, meet me there for lunch._

Lavi lay on the grass, half hidden beneath the shade of the tree; his other half fully exposed to the elements. Wind tousled his red hair while the sun beat down through his closed eyelids. A shadow soon separated him and the sun and he opened his eye; the right hidden under his hair.

Green met dark blue as perhaps the grass and trees tried to meet the night sky at times.

"Hey, Yuu. Hope you brought lunch," Lavi let out a little chuckle. "I got hungry and kinda ate mine." After the Spanish class that they had together, they both went their separate ways for one more period before they regrouped at lunch. Lavi had a free period and spent his time outside.

"Che, Baka." Yuu, also and better known as Kanda, sat beside Lavi pulling out a bento box and two canned green tea drinks. He tossed one at Lavi and the redhead took it gratefully.

The two sat in silence with the occasional whine and vibration of flesh hitting flesh as Kanda would hit Lavi every time the latter would try to steal Kanda's tempura.

When they were done they both fell into the grass, staring aimlessly into the vast sky. Kanda's low ponytail made it more comfortable in lying down than his usual high ponytail would.

"Ne, Yuu," Kanda's gaze remained unmoved. "isn't it relaxing here."

Lavi sighed and continued. He spanned his fingers, weaving them together and stared at them interestingly. "We have our bad times and we have good ones too. But either way they're all times I wouldn't trade. Even when ya try ta threaten me and I annoy the crap outta ya" he laughed.

Kanda glanced at Lavi with a somewhat disgusted expression. "What the hell are you going on about, Baka Usagi…"

Lavi's expression sobered up but his voice still kept its happy tint. "See, even with the nicknames, Yuu~chan." Kanda twitched, ready to retort but the hand touching his stopped him momentarily.

Lavi poked at the beads on Kanda's left hand before grabbing the hand itself. He stretched both their arms towards the sky. "La vida…"

Kanda blinked.

"We had Spanish today, remember~ It wasn't that long ago, Yuu…"

Kanda looked at Lavi skeptically. "I know that, Baka. You were the idiot not paying attention in class."

If the redhead heard what the one beside him said, he showed no indication of it. "That's us. It's always interesting when you're around…when we're together. 'The Life'. That's what I think. La viDa."

If Kanda were to give way to childishness as Lavi sometimes -most times- did, he would argue the fact that Lavi got his whole name into the word while he only got the last two letters of his last name. However, he could feel his face heating up against his will. This particular heat having nothing to do with the rays from the sun.

Pulling his hand free from Lavi's, Kanda turned his head away to hide his face. -Che- The gesture made to seem like he was annoyed, but Lavi knew better.

Lavi lowered his arms once again looking skyward. A content smile adorning his lips.

* * *

**Translation: **

'Soy tu maestra de Español nueva. Hoy...' - 'I am your new Spanish teacher. Today...'

**Disclaimer con't**: I like DGM, but it's not mine -sigh-


	2. Hot Summer

**A/N: **I'll put up new ones if the genre and stuff changes for a particular drabble.

This is still friendship/general. AU.

* * *

**La viDa**

Drabble 2

**Hot Summer**

x**X**x

The sun glared angrily at anything in its path, using shiny surfaces to distribute its wrath where even its rays could not go on their own. It was merciless as it did not hesitate to blind those foolish enough to try to stare at its radiance. The heat beat down relentlessly on everything it could; it ghosted along with the same ease as the wind flowing. They both battled; the wind to provide comfort as the heat caused discomfort.

The ground greedily soaked up all the sun's rays making it uncomfortable to the unfortunate individuals that walked upon it.

Birds sang quietly throughout the bright morning, the sounds distorted from their perch in the shade of fully blossomed trees.

People met in the streets as usual talking and laughing amongst themselves, not being discouraged by the Sun's efforts, though their voices lowered and more fit for the weather. Those contained indoors, moaned and groaned as wounded soldiers or patients who wanted nothing more than cool air and endless water. Some were just not that fortunate.

It was the telltale signs of the beginning of summer.

"Uhhhhrrgg,"

"What the hell are you supposed to be? A zombie or some shit like that?"

A single emerald green eye stared listlessly at the commenter. "No Yuu…I'm a student dying from the heat."

"Same damn thing."

The green eyed youth spread his arms along the desk surface, stretching his back in the process and laying his chin between the outstretched limbs. He stared despondently at the blackboard at the front of the class before turning his head- right cheek pressed against the desk- to stare at the dark haired youth sitting at the window; Yuu Kanda.

Kanda's uniform remained neat and proper despite the heat with the exception of the loosened black tie hanging around his neck. Lavi's own being the complete opposite, his short-sleeved white collared shirt stayed unbuttoned all the way revealing a thin black tank top; his tie was nowhere to be found and a black band snug around his right wrist.

When he looked at Kanda's face, he saw the other's dark gaze fixed on him. A sheepish smile spread across Lavi's lips. "You're hot aren't you, Yuu?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes; he wasn't stupid enough not to garner the idiot rabbit's double meaning.

"che, aren't you?"

Lavi's eye widened at the response and a grin broke out; though of course Kanda only meant the weather, but at least he responded. Lavi got up from his seat and walked out of the classroom door. He walked slowly down the empty hallway; it had already been cleared from all the over eager students that couldn't wait to escape the building in favor of the outside world and generally just enjoying the beginning of their summer vacation.

His pace only slightly quickened when he saw his target; a snack machine- this particular one being those that sold frozen treats. Lavi fished around his pockets before pulling out a five, a couple singles, some random spare change and a wayward rubber band mixed with the money. He used the rubber band to tie up his bangs; the lack of hair making the medical eye patch around his right eye fully visible.

Inserting the money, he waited for two popsicles to slide their way down to the little entrance to take them out and wasted no time as he headed back to the classroom. When he made it back, he saw that Kanda was still seated at the window sill; his eyes close and arms folded, his back against the glass.

Lavi unwrapped one of the ice treats and stuck it in his mouth. He quickly did the same with the other, this time pressing the cold substance against Kanda's cheek making the man's eyes snap open. Lavi didn't try to run or avoid any blows as none came when he offered the treat to the other with a disarming smile; it didn't work of course, but Kanda simply settled on snatching the treat. The weather made any unnecessary action be deemed unworthy for the time being. He stuck the thing in his mouth and re-closed his eyes; the idiot had gotten him a watermelon flavored fruit pop, so it wasn't all that bad.

Lavi took a seat beside Kanda at the window; he took off his shoes in favor of resting his right leg on a nearby table. All the movement had made him build up a sweat; perspiration slid slowly down his cheek.

He understood why Kanda sat so still- close to the window- and he tried to do the same; right arm propped against right leg. His cheek pressed against the glass, it was cool to the touch for seconds before it adjusted to his body temperature. He relished the way what little breeze that filtered inside slid across his skin as he peered out the window.

School had finished early in honor of starting the vacation on a good note. Some students stayed back outside playing soccer or leisurely strolling out the school gates to various destinations, talking with their friends. At 12 O'clock, the sun was still too high in the sky generating as much heat as it could while it could.

The two teens stayed behind; Kanda in favor of not getting sweaty and uncomfortable; Lavi in favor of staying with his friend.

* * *

**A/N: **Inspired by the heat, so I hope a sense of summer is depicted through this piece.

But most of all, hope you guys enjoyed it ^^ Tell me what you think. And have a good summer. :)

**p.s.** All the drabbles aren't going to be based in a school setting. Hope you're all cool with that. They're just the ones I thought up at the moment. Some will be picture prompt inspired or whatever. This one is partially that too. But I don't mind hearing your opinions too.


End file.
